1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prism sheet, a backlight assembly having the prism sheet and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the prism sheet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a prism sheet capable of improving luminance, a backlight assembly having the prism sheet and an LCD device having the prism sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD device displays an image using a liquid crystal. The LCD apparatus is advantageous over other display apparatuses, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a plasma display panel (PDP) device, etc., because it is thin, has a lower driving voltage, and consumes less power than other display apparatus.
The LCD device includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate that corresponds with the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. An arrangement of the liquid crystal layer varies in response to an electric field applied thereto and displays an image. The LCD device is a non-emissive type display device that does not generate its own light source, therefore, the LCD device requires a backlight assembly.
The backlight assembly includes a lamp, a light guiding plate, a reflecting sheet, a prism sheet, and a receiving container. The lamp generates a light. The light guiding plate guides the light generated from the lamp into an LCD panel. The reflecting sheet is positioned under the lamp. The light generated from the lamp reflects from the reflecting sheet toward the LCD panel. Luminance, when viewed in front of the LCD panel, is increased due to the prism sheet. The receiving container receives the lamp, the light guiding plate, the reflecting sheet and the prism sheet.
However, the conventional LCD, as described above, has a low luminance.